The inventive concepts relate to a resistive memory device, and more particularly to a resistive memory device including a reference cell and a method of operating a resistive memory device.
A resistive memory device may store data in a memory cell that includes a variable resistance element. To detect data stored in a memory cell of a resistive memory device, for example, a read current may be supplied to the memory cell, and a voltage due to the read current and a variable resistive element of the memory cell may be detected.
In memory cells in which specific values are stored, the resistances of variable resistive elements may be scattered, and the scattering may fluctuate due to process voltage temperatures (PVT) or the like. Such a variation of a resistance spread may interfere with accurate reading of values stored in memory cells.